Just another story
by SorryButNotSorry
Summary: OS en trois parties


**Megane-kun**

 **Comme son nom l'indique, cet OS en trois parties n'est qu'une histoire parmi tant d'autres. Je l'ai écris sur un coup de tête, mais aussi pour mon cher frère hfien, en espérant que cela lui plaira.**

 **Je débute et pour l'instant ça a l'air de marcher, je suis plutôt content bien que jamais satisfait de mon travail. D'ailleurs je m'excuse si quelques fautes s'agrippent au texte, je me suis relu mais ayant écrit ceci tard, et sous la fatigue, j'ai un peu la flemme de me relire encore et encore...pour une fois ma maniaque perfection ira se faire.**

 **Et ce couple est bien trop mignon pour que l'on passe à côté.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Partie 1 : Rêve révélateur.

A cet instant précis, Akatsuki Kain était le plus heureux des hommes, des vampires. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux que d'être en ce moment même contre la vampire dont il était désespéremment amoureux, une main tenant la sienne et l'autre sur sa hanche. Elle souriait. Elle était à lui ce soir. Ils dansaient un slow dans une salle vide, seule la musique et leurs pas retentissaient et les lumières étaient sombres, douces. Alors que la danse finissait, sa charmante Luka pourtant si froide, osa déposer ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin pour un chaste baisé.

Kain sourit. La jeune femme posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son amant qui l'avait invité à le suivre. Ils quittèrent la salle décorée à leurs couleurs et traversèrent la route qui menaient vers le pavillon de la lune. Les étoiles brillaient, le temps était agréable, il faisait bon et la lune était plus que brillante, ronde et resplendissait dans le ciel. Une nuit parfaite en somme. Le vampire était un vrai gentlemen avec sa belle et lui ouvrit la porte du pavillon, ainsi que celle de sa chambre. Chambre qui était très chaleureuse dès que l'on franchissait la porte.

En effet, elle avait pour meuble seulement une commode et une armoire ainsi qu'un lit double. Une autre porte menait à la salle de bain. Seul des bougies illuminaient la pièce d'une lumière or et quelques pétales de fleurs traînaient ici et là. Des pétales de roses rouges, la pièce sentait le parfum. Un parfum qui attirerait n'importe quelle femme. Luka se laissa entraîner par la chaleure et la sensualité en entrant gracieusement. Akatsuki, toujours aussi souriant, entra puis referma la porte principale derrière lui. Il vint baiser la main de sa douce avant que celle-ci n'aille se « rafraichir ».

Pendant ce temps, le rouquin commença à enlever son costard qu'il posa sur la petite commode en bois. Il ne lui restait que sa chemise blanche ouverte et son caleçon. Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain et resta planté devant celle-ci légèrement stressé. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Ils allaient enfin faire un. Kain allait enfin avoir Luka Souen pour lui seul, et jusqu'à la fin de son existance. Il espérait être à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Elle le méritait tellement, et elle était tellement à ces yeux.

C'est après quelques minutes que la désirée ouvrit la porte et regarda son amant vêtue d'une nuisette, embarrassée. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda sur le côté. Notre rouquin n'en resta pas de marbre et fut prit de rougeurs. Il l'a trouvait simplement magnifique, et un poil adorable. Seulement ça d'ailleurs ?... Maintenant qu'il y pensait quelque chose n'allait pas... Pourquoi l'avait-elle acceptée déjà ? Où était son admiration, son dévouement, son amour pour ce cher Kaname Kuran ? Qui avait-il eu de spécial ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?...

Un flash traversa son esprit, flou, incompréhensible et il grimaça. D'une mine inquiète, Luka lui demanda si tout allait bien. Evidemment que tout allait bien, il ne fallait pas se soucier de cela. La jeune femme s'approcha de sorte que son admirateur se retrouve assis sur le lit. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, il répondit. Souen était vraiment une jeune femme grâcieuse et parfaite physiquement, avec un caracète bien à elle. Un caractère qui avait toujours attiré Akatsuki, c'était tout à fait son genre.

Mais quelque chose manquait encore. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait la personne, la femme de ses désirs, de ses rêves et de ses fantasmes devant lui. Prête à s'offrir à lui. Prête à s'unir avec lui. Cette soirée était tout simplement parfaite ! Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Ca n'était pas normal, et bien que lui réagissait, son corps ne réagissait pas. Ca n'était pas normal à la vue de celle qu'il aime, que son corps ne réagisse pas. Il commençait même à se demander pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il le ferait... Que lui arrivait-il ? Il serra les dents complétement perdu.

Cependant, une main vint se poser sur sa joue droite, le sortant subitement de ses pensées. Ses yeux grossirent à ce contact soudain. Cette main était d'une douceure incroyable, inégalable. La peau était blanche et avait l'air laiteuse. La pièce fut plus sombre et plus empourprée. Une odeur de sang se dégageait dans la pièce. Elle était si merveilleuse, si sucrée. A croquer. Akatsuki tourna finalement la tête et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la personne. Personne qui caressa doucement sa joue du pouce « Tu as besoin de compagnie, Kain ? ».

Le blond sourit. En effet, il ne s'agissait autre que de son cousin, Aido Hanabusa. La vue était plus qu'apréciable, elle fit rougir le rouquin, et son corps ne resta pas de marbre. Aido était complétement nu, assis à côté de son cousin le dos légèrement courbé et un peu penché vers lui. Il avait ses yeux bleus plissés et éclatants, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant apercevoir le bout de ses canines. Ses lèvres étaient un peu rougies. Hanabusa laissa sa main vagabonder jusqu'à la nuque de Kain et glissa son autre main sur le torse de ce dernier. Puis il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Un baiser tendre et doux qui devint langoureux, sensuel et partagé amoureusement. Akatsuki se laissait totalement entraîné par le blond qui se rapprocha encore, à se coller à lui. Une jambe de chaque côtés. L'aîné avait passé ses mains sur les hanches du blond avant de resserer son étreinte. Ils se laissèrent aller, l'envie les envahirent. Ils se frotèrent inconsciemment l'un contre l'autre, Aido gémissait dans la bouche du rouquin qui s'excita d'avantage. Ils coupèrent le baiser à chaque manque d'air, mais ils reprenaient toujours plus sauvagement.

Et Akatsuki Kain se redressa de son lit en sursaut,suant. Des bruits incessants résonnaient dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de Takuma qui frappait à la porte. « Kain, Aido, réveillez-vous ! Vous allez encore être en retard, vous savez que Kaname n'aime pas ça ». Puis ses pas s'éloignèrent. Le vampire, maintenant bien conscient d'avoir rêvé, souleva sa couverture. Un rêve qu'il aurait aimé terminer... Quant à son fameux cousin, qui partageait sa chambre, il s'était mis à grogner de mécontement et s'enfoui dans son lit. Kain porta son regard sur lui, une de ses épaules était dénudée et laissait entrevoir sa peau et son cou. Le rouquin n'avait qu'une envie : le croquer.

Il ne se comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'il aimait Luka et désirait Aido ? Etait-ce un message pour lui dire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour la jeune vampire ? Avait-il aimé son cousin tout ce temps ? Ca expliquerait bien des choses... il n'était pas seulement jaloux de Kaname lorsque Souen l'idolatrait, il était pareil avec Hanabusa, bien qu'il y avait une différence. Est-ce qu'il aurait vu la jeune femme comme une sorte de petite sœur en réalité ?

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixe comme ça, Akatsuki ? C'est plutôt gênant tu sais. Dis le réveillé en remontant son haut sur son épaule, les joues rosies. Le susnommé le trouvait vraiment craquant.

-Pour rien. J'allais profiter que tu dormes pour me doucher, mais puisque tu es réveillé, j'imagine que tu veux y aller le premier ?

-Non, pour une fois je fais preuve de bonté et je te laisse y aller d'abord. Bailla t-il.

-Tu veux surtout paresser un peu. Sourit-il.

-Oui et bien, ce n'est pas ma faute si les cours sont aussi ennuyeux et le professeur aussi chiant. Et sur ces belles paroles, Aido se recoucha. »

Akatsuki profita de « la bontée » du blond pour aller sous l'eau froide. En repenssant à tout ça, son cœur battait la chamade. Il fut prit d'une douce chaleure. Un sentiment inexplicable, mais tellement agréable... Est-ce que finalement, il avait succomber au charme du petit impulsif capricieux ?

Il sourit. Ca n'était pas impossible.

* * *

Partie 2 : Déclaration.

Kain ne cessait de penser à son rêve. Il le hantait. Avant les cours, pendant les cours, après les cours. Il était totalement à l'ouest. Un comportement qui inquiétait assez Luka et Aido, il n'eut pas de mal à répondre à la jeune vampire en lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'il était seulement dans la lune inventant une excuse banale mais efficace. De toute façon, il voyait bien que cette dernière n'y prêtait pas plus attention. Par contre pour son cousin, c'était autre chose. Hanabusa n'était pas dupe et il savait que quelque chose tourmentait le rouquin. Mais Akatsuki ne disait rien. Il se contentait de ça pour répondre au blond d'ailleurs « Ce n'est rien », et cela le fâchait un peu « Bien sûr, prend moi pour un idiot. ».

« Tu es un idiot. » ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre le roux qui prenait plaisir à voir le plus jeune sur les nerfs avant de prendre un air boudeur et enfantin. Il était tout simplement adorable.

Peut-être que le blond en avait eu vraiment plus qu'assez de lui et de son comportement, ça lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il était parti seul à la fin des cours et personne ne savait pourquoi. Et puis Luka se préocuppait plus de savoir où était passé Kaname. Akatsuki lui, s'en fichait royalement. Bien sûr il avait un certain respect pour le Kuran, et il en était jaloux mais il ne savait pas quoi penser d'autre. Il s'en fichait, il suivait juste son amie et son cousin dans toute cette histoire. Il soupira et regagna le pavillon, cherchant quoi dire au blond pour qu'il dègne lui adresser la parole.

Ce dernier était sûrement en train de se lamenter. Et il put le constater en ouvrant la porte du pavillon, mais la scène était bien pire, beaucoup bien pire. Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, s'il avait su. Aido releva la tête en sursautant, Kaname fit de même et ils regardèrent le nouvel arrivé qui fronça les sourcils et se précipita près de son cher cousin. Il était dans un état pitoyable, complétement débraillé, du sang continuait de couler à son cou et on pouvait voir sur sa joue la trace d'une gifle. Une gifle comme Kaname savait si bien lui donner. Le vampire blond avait les larmes aux yeux.

Kain était plus que peiné. Il savait bien que parfois Aido dépassait les bornes, et il connaissait Kaname. Mais cette scène n'avait rien à voir avec une bêtise qu'aurait pu faire son cousin, et le brun était allé beaucoup trop loin.

« -Vous avez dépassé les bornes Kaname-sama !

-Non Akatsuki, attend...C-c'est ma faute je...

-La ferme Aido ! Regarde toi ! Comment tu peux te porter coupable ?!

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Répliqua séchement le vampire au sang pur. Le rouquin se sentait bouillir.

-Bien sûr que ça me regarde. Bien que térifié, il fixa le brun dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Hanabusa est mon cousin, ça me regarde. Et regardez dans quel état vous l'avez mis, ça n'est pas la première fois ! Je doute qu'il ait fait quoique ce soit justifiant vos actes. »

Kuran jetta un regard au blond qui écarquilla les yeux, pétrifié.

« J'en resterais là si vous tenez votre langue. »

Et il repartit après avoir lancé un dernier regard au rouquin. Celui-ci prit Aido par les épaules et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à leur chambre, tout les deux restèrent silencieux. Le blond prit une douche, se changea et prit place à côté de son cousin.

« -Tu ne me dis rien ?

-J'ai eu vraiment peur Hanabusa.

-...Tu ne m'appelle plus Aido ? Sourit-il. Son camarade sourit à son tour, exaspéré.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il allait aussi loin, tu aurais du m'en parler.

-Si c'est Kaname-sama...

-Ce n'est rien ? C'est ça ? Je sais, je vois combien tu l'admires, tu l'aimes. Mais quand il fait ce genre de choses j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu te plies juste à ses envies, et que tu as horreur de ça. Tu as encore les yeux rouges.

-Tu pourrais te mêler de tes affaires tu sais Kain.

-...

-...Merci...

-C'est normal... »

Sur ces mots, le blond se mit contre son protecteur. Ce dernier rougissa. Aido serra le haut du plus grand en tremblant, sanglotant. Akatsuki ne dit pas un mot, il resta silencieux en enlaçant son précieux cousin. Ils étaient tout les deux épuisés.

« -Kain... pourquoi tu te mêles toujours de mes affaires ? Tu es toujours là. J'ai plus l'impression d'avoir un ange protecteur plutôt qu'un vampire tu sais.

-Je t'aime. »

Hanabusa écarquilla les yeux et se redressa pour regarder son cousin qui lui aussi avait l'air surpris. A vrai dire, il s'était déclaré inconsciemment. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre ça. De se confesser. Il couvra ses yeux d'une main en baissant la tête. Il perdait tout ses moyens.

« -Euh...Aido je...

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Aido...

-Redis le, crétin.

-O-oui, je t'aime. »

Le blond afficha un grand sourire en versant quelques larmes les joues rougies.

« Merci ! »

* * *

Partie 3 : Aido.

Aido glissa sa main sur l'épaule de Kain, qui était maintenant son amant. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un maintenant. Hanabusa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir victorieux. Il était tellement jaloux de Luka. Elle était bien traité par Kaname, l'homme qu'il admirait. Et aussi par Akatsuki, son cousin. Il se pensait plutôt … mal aimé ? Il se sentait délaissé. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer un petit moment mais en gardant un sourire idiot tellement il était fier.

Il avait toujours respecté Kaname, et c'était encore le cas. Il le servirait toujours, il refusait de s'éloigner du brun. Mais celui qu'il portait dans son cœur, c'était bien Kain. Bien que ce dernier le mettait souvent en colère, qu'il le boudait la plus part du temps, qu'il était taquin. Il était toujours là pour lui, se mêlant de tout. Et il le disputait parfois comme l'aurait fait un adulte responsable. Aido en ria, ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

Pendant longtemps, il admirait tellement le brun qu'il était une obsession. Mais le temps changeait, et à force, c'était avec Kain qu'il restait. C'est lui qui prenait soin de sa personne. Mais il savait que le rouquin n'avait d'yeux que pour la charmante Luka. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, alors il faisait le garçon froid et capricieux. Et se mettait facilement en colère contre son cousin.

Alors que c'est une personne formidable.

« -Tu me fixes parce que tu es déjà en manque, Hanabusa ?

-Qu-...mais non ! Je...

-Tu as le regard d'une lycéenne amoureuse.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dis, je te hais ! »

Sur ces mots doux, le blond le frappa avec un oreiller. Il aurait pu grogner et mordre.

Il devait être masochiste à l'aimer autant.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça aide toujours à s'améliorer.**


End file.
